thesulphuringfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sulphuring Universe
The Sulphuring Universe is the fictional scenario composed of historical and literary elements in which actions taken by the player characters are composed within. History and Setting The Sulphuring takes place in what would be roughly the year 3150 A.D. according to contemporary dating. Despite the human race still persisting on Earth, constant conflict and centuries of nuclear and biological warfare have both prevented otherwise expected technological progress as well as dwindled the remaining human population to a mere few million. The vast majority of the human race is housed within sixteen city-states, each one containing a capital city and representative of one of the sixteen Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI) personality types. This is due to the fact that roughly eight-hundred years prior to the current situation, MBTI took over as not only the predominant psychological measurement instrument but also took on a whole new level of incorporation into the overarching paradigm and metanarrative of the collective human race, to the point where, after destroying the majoirty of human civilization, factions developed composed either majorly or solely of each type and eventually developed into the sixteen city-states which exist today. Another major development in the past millenium was that, in trying to piece together lost scientific data and knowledge, philosophers and scientists discovered caches of chemical knowledge. Given the new political and epistemical atmosphere, experimentation expanding upon outdated chemical knowledge led to the accidental discovery that the alchemical knolwedge of the medieval period held within it a surprising amount of functional truth, and along with MBTI has taken over as the predominant scientific paradigm in the current world. In addition to alchemy being a productive science and art, it maintains a significantly higher sensitivity to quantum biophysics and chemistry than traditional chemistry had in the past paradigms. In affect, this ultimately led to the results of alchemical experiments being vitally dependent on the participating observers' and experimenters' psychological temperment and personality, also happening to correlate highly accurately with the MBTI spectrum. Politics and Culture The population of the existenting sixteen city-states tend to correlate with the commonality of each type in real life. The culture and politics of The Sulphuring universe are tremendously influenced by ideas of personality, MBTI functions, psychology, psychoanlysis, and alchemy. Although some city-states have historically maintained ambigious or neutral relationships with each other, the majority are often at war, with few city-states, if any at all, ever seeking alliance. Quite a few city-states (The FBSW and Lionheart being one particulary infamous example) have maintained a nearly constant anatagonism and all-out war with each other, with young residents of each being educated of the evils of the other. City-states are constantly vying for political control via militiristic, espioniage, and economic attrition and takeover. While it varies from city-state to city-state, most cultures ensure that all or most residents are of the culture's resptive MBTI type. In order to do maintain this purity many different methods have been tried, including early psychological and precise educational tactics to ensure correct development, exporting non-typical types to their correct city-states, abandonment of non-typical types into the The Waste, economic and political decentives against non-typical types, and even outright execution. For the most part, while maintaining purity in residency, most city-states allow other types in which good relationships are held with to enter their territory in order to conduct trading, cultural, or diplomatic services, though often bar other types entering the capital, with few exceptions in case for most city-states. The majoirty of city-states have also agreed to the Stark Concordant, which mandates that all participating city-states permantly inscribe each natural-born citizen with their MBTI type at the age of sixteen. This mandate itself has caused some newly developed tension between the more lax city-states typically corresponding with Perceptive energy and the more centralized ones typically corresponding with Judgemental energy. The Sulphuring Every four years the sixteen city-states halt all war and direct conflict for several days in order to hold the world event known colloquially as "The Sulphuring" in which each city-state sends its best Soldier, Assassin, or Alchemist in a fight-to-the-death in a controversial attempt to determine the best type.